If
by Crazedboutu
Summary: What if Jason slept with Claudia and not Sonny? What if one night changed the course of their lives?
1. Prologue

If

What if Jason slept with Claudia and not Sonny? What if one night changed the course of their lives?

Jason knew that Sonny had met Anthony's daughter. He told Jason little about her but told him to watch out. Jason had no idea who she was until they were at the MetroCourt.

"I thought you were just passing through?"

"That's what I thought until I realized how much trouble my family was in."

"Well I'm have business so I guess I'll see you around town."

Jason headed over to the corner table to meet with Sonny. Sonny came in to view and had seen Jason talking to Claudia Zacchara.

"What did she want?"

"Her? I just met her the other…day…"

"Randomly? I doubt it was an accident."

"Why? Who is she?"

"Claudia Zacchara."

Jason turned towards the bar and took a glance. Claudia also glanced his way and made the connection. The look on both their faces were total confusion.


	2. Chapter 1

Claudia had met him a month ago when she first got into town. They gave no names when they met, they had a great night of sex and then she thought she'd never see him again. But to see he was affiliated with Sonny Corinthos. That put a bit of a problem into her plans.

Jason listened as Sonny talked about the Zaccharas and the problem there organization could bring to Port Charles but Jason's mind wandered a bit to that night that he met her. He was at Jake's having a drink. It had been a bad night all together but he didn't know the girl who he took upstairs was none other than Claudia Zacchara.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Need to talk about something?"

"Nah, nothing important."

"Ok, we'll meet up later at the Coffee Shop."

Sonny headed out but Jason stayed behind. He watched her get up to leave but he knew they had some unfinished business.

He remember back to their night of passion.

_She decided to play a game of pool before checking into a hotel room. She noticed a guy sitting drinking a beer so she though it should be easy to take him for some money. Not that she need any but it would still be fun._

"_Wanna bet I can beat you?"_

_Jason looked to her. "What makes you think you can beat me?"_

"_I haven't lost yet."_

"_Ok, if I win you dance with me, if you win, you pick."_

_Jason and Claudia played and to his surprise she beat him. "Guess I get a dance after all."_

_Claudia went over to the jukebox and found a song she loved._

_As the song began to play, Jason handed her his hand._

_This romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up_

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I give up_

_Now I can't sing a love song_

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_Well,I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But baby, that's just me_

_Yeah I, will love you, baby_

_Always and i'll be there_

_Forever and a day, always_

_I'll be there, till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_

_I know when i die you'll be on my mind_

_and I'll love you, always…._

_Claudia looked up to Jason and he leaned in for a kiss. He picked her up and they headed up to one of the upstairs rooms._

_The next morning, she found herself alone….but found a note._

"_Had a great time. See you around. J."_

Jason headed down the elevator but what he didn't' see was Claudia hanging around the corner where she'd be unnoticed.

She followed Jason out but what she didn't expect was to grabbed when she left the MetroCourt.


	3. Chapter 2

"Be still would you"

Jason had grabbed Claudia because he knew she was following him and he didn't want Sonny to find out.

"You scared the hell out of me. No wonder you're Sonny Corinthos' enforcer. But now do I need to worry that you're going to kill me?"

"Listen, I was just as surprised as you looked so obviously you didn't know who I was when we met."

"Nope. I knew of you but when I saw you with him, I put the rest together. And I assume Sonny told you?"

"He did and it's lucky he wasn't suspicious."

"My family can't find out about our one night anymore than your organization can't find out."

"Agreed. So stay the hell out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

With that Claudia walked off leaving Jason to stand alone.

_Ring Ring_

"Morgan"

"Jason come by the coffee shop, I have to show you some stuff that we've heard."

"On my way," with that Jason headed to see Sonny.

Jason arrived at the coffee house to find Spinelli waiting for him.

"Mr. Corinthos Sir asked me to come and meet with you."

"Well let's go."

"Jason I need your computer friend to find out more about Claudia Zacchara. I need to know everything about her. Her family in Milan, her uncle, who she associates with. I think she's going to be trouble. And I need you to keep an eye on her."

"We'll get on it."

As Jason headed out, Sonny gave him a look of wondering. "You ok with that?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"I'll talk to you later."

**Author Note: Sorry this one is short. Will be fast forwarding the next chapter by a month.**


	4. Chapter 3

Claudia woke that morning for the third day in a row feeling like she had the flu. _I need to get to the doctors if this flu doesn't get better, Claudia thought to herself._

"_Claudie, are you ok in there?"_

"_I'm fine John."_

"_Well you've been sick the past few mornings, maybe you need to just go to the hospital and get checked out."_

"_If I go will you leave me alone already?"_

_Claudia quickly got dressed and she and Johnny headed over to GH._

"_Ms. Zacchara, I'm Dr. Hunter, what seems to be the matter?"_

"_I think it must be the flu because I've been sick the past three mornings."_

"_Well let's get some blood and check your vital signs and see what's going on with you."_

_Great! Nurse Crowell! How lucky am I?_

"_Ms. Zacchara, I'm just going to prick you for a minute and get that blood."_

"_How's Nicholas?"_

"_Fine, I guess…" "Okay that should do it." "Let's get your vital signs checked." _

_Claudia didn't see the point of making small talk and just got to it. "If you like him, why don't you just tell him."_

"_I really don't think …. This really doesn't involve you Ms. Zacchara, I don't see the point of you asking."_

"_Listen here little girl, I don't hide things when I see them. I call them as they are. And I can see you like him but you shouldn't play games or hide behind your quiet personality. If you want him, you tell him. I'm sure I wouldn't mind him for myself…BUT…I won't try. Not that I would need to."_

"_Nurse Crowell, do you have everything?" Matt walked in and just wanted Nadine out of his way._

"_Yes doctor. I do."_

"_Ms. Zacchara, the tests shouldn't take long. If you don't mind waiting."_

"_That's fine."_

"_Nurse Crowell, send them off and ask for results as soon as possible." Matt headed out as quick as he could. He didn't want to be near Nadine if he could help it._

"_Claudia, any news?" Johnny had noticed that everyone had left so he thought he'd try to find out what was going on._

"_Just have to wait for my test results. But I'm sure everything is just fine."_

_About 30 minutes went by and Dr. Hunter returned with a folder in his hand._

"_Would you like to speak alone?"_

"_No I have nothing to hide from my brother."_

"_Well, it looks like your haemoglobin is low and your calcium levels could be a little higher but with some prenatal vitamins that will help a great deal."_

"_With my what?!"_

"_Mrs. Zacchara, you are pregnant."_


	5. Chapter 4

Authors note: You can see my video for this story here:

/watch?vKdZ9d5gVI14

In youtube add the .com and the rest to the link are above.

I just uploaded the video so if you can't see it yet, check back.

* * *

"I'm sorry…"

"You're about 8 maybe 9 weeks pregnant. You are due approximately November 6 give or take a few days."

Claudia just sat there. She didn't know what to say or do for that matter. Considering she only slept with one man, this could be very dangerous.

"I'll give you guys a moment."

"Claud, are you ok?" Johnny didn't know what to say to his sister.

"I only slept with him once."

"Who Claudia?"

"One time…"

"Claudia, how am I going to help you if you don't tell me who it is?"

Claudia turned to Johnny and the last thing he expected to hear was the words that could be the deadliest.

"Jason Morgan."

She was met with silence.

"I returned to town and had a one night stand with a man with no name and up until a month ago I had no idea who he was."

"Claudia I don't know and I can't tell you what to do but you have to do what's best for you."

"If Daddy finds out, he will make my life a living hell."

"Claudia…"

"I need to think." And with that Claudia stormed off. But Johnny knew that anything could happen with Claudia being that upset.

Claudia sat by the docks thinking of what to do. And what she didn't expect was company, in the form of Jason Morgan.

"After you having me followed?" Claudia couldn't believe how convenient it was for Jason to just all of a sudden show up.

"Why would I do that?"

"Hmph."

"Listen about what happened when we met, maybe we should pretend it didn't happen…"

"Wish it was that simple."

"Listen no one has to know. We are practically on opposite sides."

"No you listen. It's not that easy to hide, eventually people will find out."

"If you don't say anything, then I don't who will know."

"Past discretions always come out in the end."

"Claudia…"

"Jason I don't have time for this. I have to go right now."

Jason watched Claudia has she left. He wondered what had gotten into her. She was making no sense. But he knew that their one night stand could me trouble for a lot of people including Liz and Jake. He went to find here and the first place he looked was her home.

Claudia was beside herself and had no idea what to do but she headed home to think.

She followed the long corridor to her room but when she opened the door, she did not expect to see Jason sitting there.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"I told you that I'm not going to talk to you about this right now. So please leave and give me some space."

"Is there a problem here?" Johnny heard the voices but wasn't expecting to find his sister and Jason Morgan in her room.

"No, I was just leaving."

Jason passed him and went through the back entrance.

"Claud, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know John. I really don't know." Claudia laid her head down on Johnny shoulder because she knew he would support her no matter what.


End file.
